Cybersaur Cells
The Cybersaur Cells are special battery-like devices powered by an ancient energy source based on bravery, holding the spirit of what prehistoric animal the Cybersaur Cells represent. To activate them, a Cybersaur Ranger presses down on a little button on the negative side of the Cell, activating the energy charge. The Cybersaur Cells from #1 to 10 hold the spirits of the Ten Powerful Cybersaurs & can summon the respective zords, which sealed the Emoticons, while Cybersaur Cell #00 holds the spirit of the Cyber SpinoZord who is the predecessor to the other Cybersaurs, & the rest of the numbered Cybersaur Cells hold the spirits of the Guardian Cybersaurs, which had supported the Ten Powerful Cybersaurs in their fight against the Emoticons, & can be used to activate special abilities. The Cybersaur Rangers have recently begun utilizing special Cybersaur Cells that grant them additional powers & weapons. It has also been shown that the Emoticons is capable of creating their own Cybersaur Cells. The Cybersaur Rangers use the cells to access special abilities or weapons as well as power up the Cybersaurs to their Battle Modes so they can fight more effectively & combine with other Cybersaurs. When in combat, the Cybersaur Cells are stored in the Cell Buckle. When the Cybersaur Cells are not in use, they are kept in the Charge Box in the Spirit Base to recharge their energy reserves. List Standard Cybersaur Cells Cybersaurs SpinoCell - A navy Cybersaur Cell holding the spirit of the Spinosaurus; associated with the Navy Cybersaur Ranger. D uses it to steal Miranda's voice & control the Cyber SpinoZord. It is later given to Miranda after D's defeat. The Wild Red Ranger later uses this Cybersaur Cell to wield the Spino Boomerang in his right arm & the Spino Defender in his left arm for Special Samba Power. :: D. D-Cell - A navy Cybersaur Cell created by the Emoticon & given to a minor Emoticon to turn into the Navy Cybersaur Ranger. # TyrannoCell - 6 red Cybersaur Cells (originally 4) holding the spirit of the Tyrannosaurus; used mainly by the Red Cybersaur Ranger. By using two copies of this cell in his Blastasaur Morpher, the Red Cybersaur Ranger can enter Battle Arm Mode, giving him access to his Tyranno Fist weapon. The Wild Red Ranger can use this Cybersaur Cell with two other Cybersaur Cells to access four different Bite-Morph combinations. :: W. DoubleCell - A red Cybersaur Cell that "evolved" from a TyrannoCell when it had added bravery. It grants the Red Cybersaur Ranger two Tyranno Fists, dubbed as "Double Battle Arms". ParaCell - 6 black Cybersaur Cells (originally 4) holding the spirit of the Parasaurolophus; used mainly by the Black Cybersaur Ranger. By using two copies of this cell in his Blastasaur Morpher, the Black Cybersaur Ranger can enter Battle Arms Mode, giving him access to his Para Bow weapon. The Wild Red Ranger can use this Cybersaur Cell to equip the Para Beam Gun Arm on his right arm for Western Power. StegoCell - 6 blue Cybersaur Cells (originally 4) holding the spirit of the Stegosaurus; used mainly by the Blue Cybersaur Ranger. By using two copies of this cell in his Blastasaur Morpher, the Blue Cybersaur Ranger can enter Battle Arms Mode, giving him access to his Stego Shield weapon. The Wild Red Ranger can use this Cybersaur Cell to equip the Stego Shield Arm on his right arm for Samba Power. The Wild Red Ranger uses this Cybersaur Cell to equip the Stego Shield Arm on his right arm for Special Samba Power. VelociCell - 6 green Cybersaur Cells (originally 4) holding the spirit of the Velociraptor; used mainly by the Green Cybersaur Ranger. By using two copies of this cell in his Blastasaur Morpher, the Green Cybersaur Ranger can enter Battle Arms Mode, giving him access to his Veloci Claw weapon. The Wild Red Ranger can use this Cybersaur Cell to equip the Veloci Sword Arm on his left arm for Western Power. TriceraCell - 6 pink Cybersaur Cells (originally 4) holding the spirit of the Triceratops; used mainly by the Pink Cybersaur Ranger. By using two copies of this cell in her Blastasaur Morpher, the Pink Cybersaur Ranger can enter Battle Arms Mode, giving her access to her Tricera Drill weapon. The Wild Red Ranger can use this Cybersaur Cell to equip the Tricera Drill Arm on his left arm for either Samba Power or Macho Power. PteraCell - 6 golden Cybersaur Cells holding the spirit of the Pteranodon; the Emoticons made a functioning evil fake to control the Cyber PteraZord, but the real ones were reused by the Gold Cybersaur Ranger upon the Cybersaur Ranger's freedom. ::6. PteraCell Spirit Ranger Gold ver. - A clear version of the PteraCell that when used in the Ptera Gauntlet Morpher allows the Gold Cybersaur Ranger to enter Battle Arms Mode & gain access to a golden & stronger version of his Ptera Thunder Saber. AnkyloCell - 4 cyan Cybersaur Cells (originally 2) holding the spirit of the Ankylosaurus; associated with the Cyan Cybersaur Ranger. Three copies of this cell are given to the present Cybersaur Ranger team, while the fourth is utilized by the Cyan Cybersaur Ranger. When used in a Blastasaur Morpher, it unleashes an attack similar to the Cyan Cybersaur Ranger's Ankylo Hammer weapon called. The Wild Red Ranger can use this Zyudenchi to equip the Ankylo Hammer Arm on his right arm for either Macho Power or Kung-Fu Power. PachyCell - 4 gray Cybersaur Cells (originally 2) holding the spirit of the Pachycephalosaurus; associated with the Gray Cybersaur Ranger. Three copies of this cell are given to the present Cybersaur Ranger team, while the fourth is utilized by the Gray Cybersaur Ranger. When used in a Blastasaur Morpher, it unleashes an attack similar to the Gray Cybersaur Ranger's Violent Breakthrough technique. The Wild Red Ranger can use this Cybersaur Cell to equip the Pachy Ball Arm on his left arm for Kung-Fu Power. PlesioCell - 7 purple Cybersaur Cells (originally 5) holding the spirit of the Plesiosaurus; used mainly by the Violet Cybersaur Ranger. Three copies of this battery are given to the present Cybersaur Ranger team, while the remaining four are utilized by the Violet Cybersaur Ranger. When used in a Blastasaur Morpher, the core team members can shoot out violet-hued bubbles of water to put out fires. :: 9. PlesioCell Spirit Ranger Purple ver. - A clear version of the PlesioCell that when used in the Blastasaur Morpher allows a Cybersaur Ranger to enter Battle Arms Mode & gain access to the Plesio Rocket weapon. BrachioCell - 4 silver Cybersaur Cell holding the spirit of the Brachiosaurus; associated with the Silver Cybersaur Ranger. Guardian Cybersaurs DeinoCell - 5 yellow Cybersaur Cells holding the spirit of the Deinonychus. Each of the primary Cybersaur Rangers has one copy of this cell, which allows them to summon a yellow & black pair of Cyber DeinoZords that combine into the DeinoCycles. DeinosCell - 3 orange Cybersaur Cells (originally 1) holding the spirit of the Deinosuchus. It equips a Cybersaur Ranger in Battle Arms Mode with the Deinos Armor. KentroCell - 3 aqua Cybersaur Cells (originally 1) holding the spirit of the Kentrosaurus. It is used to combine the primary Cybersaur Rangers' individual weapons into the Kentro Blade. If used in a Blastasaur Morpher, it would create a disastrous backfire. StyracoCell - 3 magenta Cybersaur Cells (originally 1) holding the spirit of the Styracosaurus. When used in a Blastasaur Morpher, it makes anyone it hits become deeply infatuated with the first person they see. AlloCell - 3 crimson Cybersaur Cells (originally 1) holding the spirit of the Allosaurus. When used in a Blastasaur Morpher or in the Cyber TyrannoZord/Cybersaur Megazord, it fires scorching flames that can reach up to 6,800°C (12,272°F). SeismoCell - 3 indigo Cybersaur Cells (originally 1) holding the spirit of the Seismosaurus. When used in the Cyber TyrannoZord, it allows it to extend its neck as long as it wills it. OviCell - 3 vermilion Cybersaur Cells (originally 1) holding the spirit of the Oviraptor. When used in the Cybersaur Megazord, it makes the Cyber TyrannoZord emit gas from his rump to disorient a foe. When used in a Blastasaur Morpher, the gas can be used as a foul-smelling smokescreen, which comes out of the back of the Blastasaur Morpher's grip. IguanoCell - 3 lavender Cybersaur Cells (originally 1) holding the spirit of the Iguanodon. When used in a Blastasaur Morpher, it makes anyone it hits gain the sensation that someone is tickling them. If someone makes a joke should the target resist laughing, the effects will intensify to the point of where they can't help but to laugh, then are knocked out. TupanCell - 3 white Cybersaur Cells (originally 1) holding the spirit of the Tupandactylus. When used in a Blastasaur Morpher, it makes anything & anyone hit by it flat like paper, able to fit through narrow spaces. AmmoCell - 3 lime green Cybersaur Cells (originally 1) holding the spirit of the Ammomite. When used in a Blastasaur Morpher, it makes anyone it hits become dizzy to the point of passing out once a Cybersaur Ranger spins their finger in a spiral pattern. ArcheCell - 3 cobalt Cybersaur Cells (originally 1) holding the spirit of the Archelon. When used in a Blastasaur Morpher, it fires a gravity field which slows down anyone trapped in it, including the user. FukuiCell - 3 scarlet Cybersaur Cells (originally 1) holding the spirit of the Fukuiraptor. When used in a Blastasaur Morpher, it makes anything it hits inflate to a balloon-like shape that can bounce high into the air. FutabaCell - 3 light-gray Cybersaur Cells (originally 1) holding the spirit of the Futabasaurus. When used in a Blastasaur Morpher, it creates a clone of whoever it hits. Other Cybersaur Cells * 1+. WildCell - A red & white Cybersaur Cell created to fulfill the Cyber TyrannoZord's desire to lend Tyler its power to fight against the Emoticons in a way besides the Cybersaur Megazord. When it was inserted into the Blastasaur Morpher, it caused a disastrous energy feedback, making the Red Cybersaur Ranger's mind become overrun with the spirit of the Tyrannosaurus, turning him into a TyrannoSapien as an unfortunate side-effect. When used on the Cyber TyrannoZord, it allows it to shrink down into the Mini-TyrannoZord & lets the Red Cybersaur Ranger morph into the Wild Red Ranger. * V. VictoryCell - A transparent silver Cybersaur Cell showing the icons for Cybersaurs 1-5. Used by the Wild Red Ranger. When used in the Mini-TyrannoZord, it unleashes a finishing attack that combines the power of the first five of the Ten Powerful Cybersaurs. * X. MaxCell - A transparent gold Cybersaur Cells showing the icons for Cybersaurs 6-10. Used by the Wild Red Ranger but was later given to Peter Solomon. When used in the Mini-TyrannoZord alongside the VictoryCell, it unleashes a finishing attack that combines the power of the Ten Powerful Cybersaurs. Pang imbues the Cybersaur Cell with the power of illusions allowing Archaeos to take human form. Legendary Cybersaur Cells ]] The Legendary Cybersaur Cells are a special line of Cybersaur Cells that contain the likeness of the Power Rangers before Cybersaurs (represented by the main Red Rangers). *Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Red Aquitar Ranger (Mighty Morphin Alien Ranger) *Zeo Ranger V Red (Power Rangers Zeo) *Red Turbo Ranger (Power Ranger Turbo) *Red Space Ranger (Power Rangers in Space) *Galaxy Red (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Red Lightspeed Ranger (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) *Time Force Red (Power Rangers Time Force) *Red Wild Force Ranger (Power Rangers Wild Force) *Red Wind Ranger (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) *Red Dino Ranger (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) *SPD Red Ranger (Power Rangers S.P.D.) *Red Mystic Ranger (Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Red Overdrive Ranger (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) *Jungle Fury Red Ranger (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) *Ranger Operator Series Red (Power Rangers RPM) *Red Samurai Ranger (Power Rangers Samurai/''Power Rangers Super Samurai) *Megaforce Red (Power Rangers Megaforce) *Super Megaforce Red (Power Rangers Super Megaforce) *Red GB Ranger (Power Rangers GB) *Red Ranger/Red Cybersaur Ranger/Red Dino Ranger (Power Rangers'') Cybersaur Spirits Gabutyra.jpg|Tyrannosaurus (Normal) Minityra.png|Tyrannosaurus (Wild) Parasagun.jpg|Parasaurolophus Stegochi.jpg|Stegosaurus Zakutor.jpg|Velociraptor Dricera.jpg|Triceratops Puteragodon.jpg|Pteranodon Ankidon.jpg|Ankylosaurus Bunpachy.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus Plezuon.png|Plesiosaurus Bragigas.JPG|Brachiosaurus Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Arsenal